Kioku
by zefanya
Summary: Sekali pun ingatan akan dirinya hilang, perasaan itu akan selalu ada. AU!midotaka. Warning: ooc. Fic ultah buat abang Fujimaki Tadatoshi.


Kurobas © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Inspired by Hibiki no Mahou manga vol. 1.

AU!midotaka.

.

.

Lelaki dengan surai hitam itu melangkah pelan menuju rumah kayu kecil di pinggiran hutan. Matahari bersinar terik di atas kepalanya. Kantung belanjaan cokelat didekapnya. Dengan gembira, dia membuka pintu rumah itu setengah mendobrak.

"Shin-chan, aku pulang!" serunya antusias.

Satu-satunya lelaki yang ada di ruangan itu, yang memiliki surai dan iris sewarna dengan hamparan rumput luas, menoleh padanya. Pandangannya datar dan terlihat seperti tidak diselimuti emosi sedikit pun.

"Kau siapa?"

Si surai hitam sedikit terbelalak. Namun selanjutnya dia berhasil mengontrol emosinya dan tersenyum tipis. "Shin-chan, kau lupa lagi ya?"

.

.

Kejadian ini sudah sering terjadi. Terlalu sering hingga dia tak mengingat lagi kapan hal tersebut dimulai.

Midorima Shintaro kembali menekuni buku tebal yang terbuka lebar di meja belajarnya. Iris hijau yang terperangkap di balik kacamatanya terus membaca dan berusaha mencerna tiap kata yang tercetak di sana. Pandangannya terpasung di antara lembaran kertas kekuningan, namun pikirannya melayang jauh. Tak satu pun dari isi buku-buku di ruang kerjanya yang dipahaminya.

Memijat pelipis dan menarik kacamatanya, dia tahu ada yang salah. Ada yang dia lupakan sejauh ini. Entah apa itu.

Ketukan di pintu membuatnya tersadar dari alam mimpi. "Masuk." Gumamnya.

Pintu berderit terbuka, menampilkan sosok bersurai hitam yang tersenyum sumringah dengan nampan di tangannya. "Shin-chan, aku membuat kue dan teh. Istirahatlah dulu."

Midorima masih bergeming di kursinya. "Kenapa kau susah-susah memanggang kue untukku?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Sudah tugasku untuk melayanimu, Shin-chan. Aku sudah melakukannya untukmu sedari dulu."

"Maaf." Midorima kembali bergumam. "Aku tidak mengingat siapa kau."

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri mengingatku." Dia meletakkan nampan ke meja di samping buku-buku Midorima, senyum masih berkembang di wajahnya, "Aku Takao Kazunari, kekasihmu."

.

.

Sudah berkali-kali dia terus mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sama. Dan sudah berkali-kali lelaki itu menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama secara berulang-ulang. Ibarat siklus, entah kapan akan berakhir.

Midorima selalu berpikir, jika dia bisa menjadi seseorang yang normal, bisakah dia tetap mengingat terus pemuda bernama Takao Kazunari ini? Lagi, hari ini Midorima terdiam di depan sebuah jam perak. Mellalui kacamatanya, dia bisa membaca tulisan yang tertera di penutup jam perak itu.

_Shintarou & Kazunari._

"Apa aku punya benda seperti ini?" Midorima bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kernyitannya bertambah ketika sekelebat bayangan berputar di otaknya.

.

.

"_Shin-chan, ini untukmu." Takao menyerahkan sebuah jam perak kala mereka tengah piknik di pinggir sungai di hutan kecil belakang rumah Midorima._

"_Jam perak? Untuk apa kau memberi jam ini padaku, Takao?"_

"_Aku sudah menuliskan nama kita berdua di penutup jam ini." Takao nyengir lebar, terlihat sangat manis di mata Midorima. "Suatu saat, jika Shin-chan melupakanku, bukalah jam ini. Semoga dengan ini, Shin-chan tetap bisa mengingat aku."_

"_Kenapa kau bersusah-susah melakukan ini untukku?"_

"_Karena aku mencintai Shin-chan."_

.

.

Kenapa ingatan itu seakan direnggut darinya?

.

.

Midorima ingat, walau samar-samar, bahwa sejak dulu, Takao adalah sosok yang selalu ada dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang melengkapi dirinya. Dan sosok yang tidak pernah bisa diingatnya dalam jangka waktu yang panjang.

Hampir setiap hari Takao datang ke rumah kayu kecil itu, mengunjungi Midorima dengan wajah yang ceria, walau dia kembali disuguhkan oleh pertanyaan singkat yang menusuk hati.

"_Kau siapa?"_

"_Aku kekasihmu, Shin-chan."_

Takao bukan lelaki yang pantang menyerah. Sekali pun dilupakan, dia tetap dengan antusias berusaha membangkitkan lagi ingatan yang terkubur dalam diri Midorima. Tak pernah menyerah.

Hanya saja, sesabar-sabarnya Takao, ada batas yang tak bisa dilewatinya.

.

.

"Shin-chan, lihat, _mug_ kita kembar!"

"Apa aku punya _mug_ seperti ini?"

"Dulu kita membelinya bersama-sama. Yah, walau kau sebenarnya aku memaksamu untuk kembaran denganku."

"Maaf, aku tidak mengingatnya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Shin-chan tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu sudah membuatku bahagia."

Senyum itu. Senyum getir yang disamarkan menjadi senyum bahagia. Midorima tahu, Takao adalah seorang pendusta besar.

.

.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Angin musim gugur bertiup. Dedaunan perlahan berubah cokelat, nyaris gugur. Di sinilah mereka, duduk berdua di tepi sungai, menatap aliran air jernih yang tak kunjung berhenti. Sedari tadi, hanya Takao yang berbicara, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang canggung. Terus seperti itu. Sampai kapan dia akan tahan?

Midorima tahu, hubungan mereka tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Terlalu menyia-nyiakan waktu. Takao tidak boleh menjadi pendusta.

Mengumpulkan segenap mental dan keberanian, Midorima memaksakan lidahnya yang kelu untuk berbicara. "Takao."

"Ada apa, Shin-chan?"

Berat rasanya mengatakan hal itu. "Kurasa sudah cukup. Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita. Kumohon."

"Tapi kenapa?" Takao mengerjap, tak percaya. Dia menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan pelupuk matanya agar tidak menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air mata.

"Aku sudah cukup menyakitimu dengan ingatanku ini. Mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu menjawab jika aku bertanya 'kau siapa'."

"Tapi kenapa, Shin-chan? Aku mencintaimu! Kenapa—"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Takao. Berhubungan denganku hanya akan menambah luka di hatimu. Jangan menyakiti dirimu lebih dari ini."

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala, membiarkan helai-helai surai hitamnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. "Baiklah, kalau itu yang Shin-chan inginkan," Takao mengangkat wajahnya, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya, "Terimakasih untuk semua kebaikanmu padaku, Shin-chan. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

_Sampai kapan pun, perasaan ini akan selalu ada, takkan berubah…_

.

.

"Kau siapa?" Midorima bertanya cepat ketika menemukan seorang lelaki bersurai hitam berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Kepala lelaki itu tertunduk.

"_Dia benar-benar tidak mengingatku."_

"Apa kau punya keperluan denganku?"

"Tidak," Takao menjawab pelan, senyum getir terukir di wajah putihnya, "Aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang terus mengharapkan cinta dari satu orang di dunia ini."

Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

.

.

_Karena, meski kau melupakanku, aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu._

_Aku mencintaimu, Shin-chan._

_Selalu._

.

.

**Fin.**

**a/n**: sori kalau berbelit-belit dan memusingkan :)) ini jujur idenya dapet dari manga hibiki no mahou yg di indonesia diterbitin dengan nama hibiki's magic. itu ceritanya dalem banget sungguh :"))

dan katanya hari ini abang fujimaki tadatoshi ultah ya? anggap aja ini hadiah buat abang :* makasih udah buat kurobas yg mantap ya bang.

review?

(btw kalau ada yg ga ngerti sama ceritanya boleh pm saya kok)


End file.
